


kepha ubashiyile labo thi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	kepha ubashiyile labo thi

Uhlamvu lokuqala oluphuzi lwentwasahlobo lwaluqhakaza kuKing Landing yize iminwe yokugcina ebusika yayinzima. UBrienne wahamba ngezindonga zenqaba kuleso siphetho sokugcina, sazungeza iqhwa nje kuphela kwesikhashana ngaphambi kokusuka kuDonga. Ngaleso sikhathi, umoya wawusunqumile kwentwasahlobo futhi wawukwazi ukubona umbala wokuphila ophansi ngaphansi kwengubo emhlophe ecwebezelayo, efana nesembatho esimfushane, esimfushane esiqubuka emahlombe akhe abanzi.

Amanye ama-knights abebephambene nomqondo wokulahleka kokuqhuma kwentwasahlobo yaseningizimu, yokubuyela emakhazeni ajulile eNyakatho ukuletha izindaba ezivela ku-Wall, kanti neNdlovukazi yayikubekezelele ukungabaza kwabo, yize uBrienne engazange aphuthelwe ukukhanya kokuphelelwa isineke emehlweni akhe, kukhanya njengamaqabunga emiqhele eKingswood. Wayenezizathu zakhe zokwamukela, hhayi okungenani ukuzinikela kwakhe ngokungagodli kwiNdlovukazi, kodwa futhi leso sizathu sasingesibaluleke kakhulu lapho ekhweza i-chestnut yakhe futhi eqala enyakatho eKingsroad.

Kwakuvele kukhithika iqhwa lapho eshiya amaKhosi uLing, kepha isibhakabhaka sasesicwebile lapho ephumula eTrident futhi ehlala egqamile futhi eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka njengeqanda le-robin ngenkathi engena eNyakatho eya eWinterfell. Akagcinanga lapho, yize iKing Stark iphume ihlangana nayo lapho isondela ukuzibuza ukuthi yiziphi izindaba ezimlethe zivela eningizimu. UBrienne ubengamtshela kafishane nje ngalokho akwaziyo ngudadewabo, ukuthi ubesaphila ngenkathi egcina ukumbona enkantolo, yize lokho bekuyizinyanga ezedlule kanti u-Lord Edric no-Lady Sansa bebebuyele e-Starfall ngokufika kwakhe okokuqala. ingane.

Ukuhamba kwakhe konke ukusuka eWinterfell kwakungemnandi. Iningi lezindawo ezisenyakatho lalisele lishabalalisiwe yempi, bese kuba yimiphumela yempi, kepha izibonakaliso zokuphila zazivele zinamahloni njengezimpawu zokuqhuma kwentwasahlobo. Kwakungamaviki amabili ukuthi ahlangane eduze kwe-Last Hearth ngomuntu omnyama eshutha eningizimu eKingroadroad. UBrienne wayengadingi ngisho nokubona ukuthuthumela kwegolide ekhanda lakhe ukuze azi ukuthi iyiphi i-Night's Watch eyayizomhlangabeza. Nempela, kwakunguJaime ayenethemba lokubona okuningi kangangokuba wayesezidele ubufakazi bakhe ukuze buhlume.

"Kungenzeka ngicabange ukuthi uzogwema i-Last Hearth," kusho uBrienne ngenkathi ehla futhi emgona. Ama-Umbers ayembalwa ngalezi zinsuku, kodwa wayengacabangi ukuthi noma ngubani kubo angajabula kakhulu ukuthola uJaime eduze kwasekhaya. Wayengabonakali ekhathazekile.

"UTirion uthumele izwi ngogwababa ngenkathi usuka eKing Kings Landing," kusho uJaime emtshela lapho behlukana, kanti uBrienne wacabanga ukuthi uzwakalise ukubekezelela ubude bohambo lwakhe, kube sengathi wayengaqondi ukuthi kuzothatha isikhathi esingakanani ukuhamba eya odongeni. Wacabanga ukuthi kwakungukuxoxa ikakhulukazi ngokuxabana okwabakhona phakathi kwabafowethu ukuthi uJaime akazange abhekise kwisethenjwa esithile lapho ekhuluma ngokuthi ngubani owayethumele. Ubuye wasola kakhulu ukuthi izwi lokufika kwakhe okuzayo selithunyelwe ngqo eJaime e-Eastwatch-by-the-sea kunokuba alibhekise kuMaester eCastle Black.

Ucacise umphimbo wakhe futhi uthathe izinwele zehhashi lakhe kuye, "Ukube ubuyokwazi ukuthi kuzoba isikhathi ngaphambi kokuthi ungibone."

"UBrandon Stark uthumele umyalezo naye evela kuWinterfell, emasontweni amabili edlule manje."

“Lapho-ke kufanele ngabe nazi ukuthi nizilungiselela ukufika kwami kungakapheli iskhathi esimbili, njengoba senenze ngokusobala ngokuxhamazela. Ekugcineni uma ungibhalela, ubude buduze neCrown Black. ”

"Ngicele ukuyisa amandla eQueens Guard kuMlawuli weNkosi," kusho uJaime enomoya opholile obonisa ukuthi uqamba amanga.

UBrienne wakloloda futhi wavumela uJaime ukuthi amholele endlini yezihambi eseduze. Bambalwa abantu abamnikeza ukubuka kwesibili njengoba behamba emigwaqweni-indoda ye-Night's Watch yayingabonakali into engafani nalokhu enyakatho futhi bambalwa kubo abebengayibona i-Kingslayer njengoba ayenayo-kodwa babheka uBrienne uqobo ngokuhlebeza nokuthuthumela. gawking. Uguqule isisindo sakhe, engakakhululeki ukunakwa ngemuva kwalesi sikhathi, wagoba isigaxa sakhe waphonsa ikhanda lakhe emgaqweni onodaka.

"Iqonde," kusho uJaime kakhulu. "Akukaze kube yi-knight ukulengisa ikhanda lakhe njengentombi emnene, yekela omunye wabaQueenserv. Bayazi ukuthi ungubani. ”

"Anginayo into engingaba namahloni ngayo," kuphendula yena, kepha esikhundleni sokukhononda, wavele waphakamisa ikhanda wabheka phezulu esibhakabhakeni esicacile ngaphambi kokuphendulela umfana wakhe emahholweni.

Lapho engqongqoza isimbotshana ephuma ezingubeni zakhe futhi engena endlini yezihambi, iningi lamakhanda laphendukela kuye futhi alinakanga uJaime. Wabamba umsila wokuphela kokuhlebeza okukodwa, kepha uJaime wamhola edlula kuwo wonke amatafula, akhuphuka izitebhisi kulokho okwakufanele kube yigumbi elihle kunabo bonke abavakashi. UBrienne wayezibuza ukuthi uJaime ukhokheleni, nokuthi yini ayitshele umgcini, futhi wacindezela izindebe zakhe ndawonye.

“Sizokwazi ukukhuluma ngokukhululeka lapha,” echaza futhi esusa ingubo yakhe emnyama. UBrienne wacabanga ukuthi kwakusamangaza ukumbona ngaphandle kukaLannister obomvu negolide, kepha ubashiyile labo thi


End file.
